Apprendre l'autre
by Doudaah
Summary: Pas d'up pour l'instant , Draco est transformé en fille à la suite d'une potion malencontreuse. Comment va se dérouler sa cohabitation avec Hermione Granger dans les tous nouveaux appartements réservés aux Préfet e s ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour,**

**j'ai retrouvé une fiction que j'avais commencé à écrire il y a trois ans. Il s'agissait d'un défi d'ombre et folie (site qui n'existe malheureusement plus).**

**Alors honnêtement, j'ai perdu un peu le fil, mais je me suis dit que ça valait quand même la peine de le mettre en ligne.**

**A priori, c'était avant la sortie du tome six et l'idée c'est que les préfets en chef ont leur dortoir.**

**Chapitres assez courts, fic max 12,000 mots.**

D'avance : il s'agit d'un rating R les prudes sont priés de ne pas faire de commentaire.

De plus, il y aura quelques scènes de **Yuri** soit deux madames ensemble... On aime pas, on lit pas.

(oui, je me suis mise en danger dans l'écriture, moi la fan de yaoï)

Voici l'intitulé du défi :

* * *

« Draco est transformé en fille à la suite d'une potion malencontreuse. Comment va se dérouler sa cohabitation avec Hermione Granger dans les tous nouveaux appartements réservés aux Préfet(e)s ? »

Couple : Hermione/Draco

Rating : **PG-13 **ou **R**

Conditions : « Draco observa ledit soutien-gorge. Autant se suicider le plus rapidement et le plus dignement possible, décida-t-il. »

* * *

_Blablatage_ ce sont les pensées (et on commence par celles de Draco)

* * *

_Cours de potions avec maître Tonsils. Pour changer. Mais qu'est ce que je fais là. Je serais tellement mieux dans mon lit. Pourquoi un cours de potion un vendredi soir avant les vacances. En plus je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis doué. Je connais déjà tout. Moi et l'autre sang de bourbe pourrions roupiller tranquillement. Je les hais tous, tous ces étudiants stupides, ces profs incapables de voir le talent et de l'encourager. Mais pourquoi père ne m'a-t'il pas laissé prendre des cours à domicile comme avant ? C'était tellement plus simple. Ne pas côtoyer n'importe qui et surtout apprendre à mon rythme. Plus vite que les trois-quarts, que dis-je, que tous ces crétins. ! Exceptée miss Je-Sais-Tout, mais ça, même sous la torture, je ne l'avouerai jamais._

_Décidément. Je me demande comment a fait Severus pour supporter tout ça pendant tant d'années. Ce soir… Vivement ce soir pour les vacances… Même si je reste ici, au moins je n'aurai pas à aller en cours et à croiser Potter pendant deux semaines._

« POTTER !»

La voix du professeur rugissait à travers l'épaisse fumée.

« Qu'avez-vous encore réussi à faire ? ».

Harry Potter le magnifique se tenait près de ce qui restait de son chaudron. Le prof se tenait maintenant droit devant lui.

« Par Merlin, comment a-t-on pu vous autoriser à poursuivre les cours de potions. Je n'ai jamais vu cela auparavant. »

Quelques Serpentards riaient sous cape en souvenir de Longdubat.

Le nouveau professeur de potions était aussi intolérant que Snape pour tout ce qui concernait Potter. En même temps, il était aussi le nouveau directeur de Serpentard… Il ne pouvait décidément pas être impartial.

Une fois la fumée dissipée, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Draco Malfoy.

Celui-ci était devant Potter au cours, et il avait eu l'extrême chance de recevoir l'intégralité de la potion sur le dos.

« Potter, tu es mort. » grommela Draco dans la barbe imaginaire.

Il sortit dignement de la classe afin d'aller se changer.

Le cours se termina avec une cinquantaine de points de moins pour les Griffondors et une retenue pour ledit Potter.

_Quel imbécile ce survivant ! Comment diable père a-t-il pu le rater. Il est tellement idiot. Potter. Pas mon père. _

Dans sa chambre de préfet en chef, Draco Malfoy était très en colère. Il était aussi assez inquiet des conséquences de la potion. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour s'observer dans son miroir. Celui-ci lui lança un clin d'œil l'air de dire qu'il était toujours aussi parfait.

Aucun effet. Rassurant. Midi approchait. Il se changea donc rapidement et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il était le premier installé. C'était assez rare. Il était seul, sans ses acolytes habituels. Le prince attendait sa cour.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, les cours, les piques à l'encontre des Griffondors : un après-midi normal.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Draco retourna dans ses appartements. Hermione était dans le salon commun, occupée à lire un traité sur les gobelins du XVème siècle jusqu'à nos jours.

_Quelle emmerdeuse cette sang de bourbe, non contente d'être la première en cours… faut qu'elle fasse du zèle en plus._

Elle avait dès le premier jour imposé une trêve. Il ne devait pas l'insulter dans les appartements de préfets en chef ou alors, elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui lancer un sort une fois la nuit tombée. Sachant qu'elle en était bien capable, il avait accepté prétextant la fatigue de la fin de journée et qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

Il marmonna un vague « Fais de beaux cauchemars ».

Le lendemain matin, Hermione, première levée comme à son habitude, entra dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Une fois sortie, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une magnifique blonde.

_Ça y'est, il a encore chassé hier soir… Ce n'est pas croyable. Je lui avais dit de me prévenir avant_

« 'lut. T'es qui toi ? La pute du vendredi soir ? »

La dite-pute se retourna furieuse : « Non mais ! Ça va pas Granger !! Tu te prends pour qui de me parler comme ça ? Et d'abord, pourquoi tu me parles ? »

« Tu m'excuseras, mais tu es dans mes appartements. Si Malfoy te saute, c'est ton problème, mais tu dégages d'ici au ptit matin. »

La blonde resta interloquée. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain.

« Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerdeuh »

Hermione ne réagit pas et s'en alla dans sa propre chambre afin de finir son devoir de potions, non pour le jour même, mais celui pour le mois prochain.

La blonde toqua à la porte.

- Granger, j'ai un problème.

- Ne m'appelle pas Granger, et va voir Malfoy si t'as un souci.

- Euh Granger, je suis Malfoy.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et observa la personne en face d'elle.

La jeune fille était grande, au moins 1m78, elle avait des cheveux blond blanc, comme Malfoy, ces yeux argent semblaient paniqués même si le reste du corps était calme. Soudainement, Hermione se rendit compte de l'état de la fille. Elle ne portait qu'un boxer.

« Euh ce n'est pas que je n'ai jamais vu de filles nues… mais bon… Tu pourrais te couvrir un peu avant de venir discuter. »

La fille se regarda vite fait et constata qu'elle était effectivement à moitié nue.

Elle s'enfuit dans l'autre chambre et réapparut avec un tee-shirt.

« Hermione, tu as deux minutes pour m'expliquer comment j'ai pu devenir ça. » Son ton était autoritaire. Il voulait savoir, comprendre, comment lui, Draco Malfoy pouvait être aussi féminin.

La Griffondor retenait un fou-rire. Si elle avait su que Draco Malfoy pouvait être aussi mignonne… Euh mais, il l'avait appelée Hermione non ?

- Malfoy, tu es malade ? Tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom…

- Je ne suis pas malade, je suis une putain de fille !.!.!

Essayant de retrouver son calme, Hermione reprit avec sérieux :

- Ok ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. Dans l'immédiat, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as. Je veux bien faire des recherches, mais tout d'abord il faut s'habiller et aller manger.

- Il est hors de question que je sorte de cette chambre en fille. Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent !

Songeuse, Hermi lui proposa une solution : « C'est le début des vacances, je pourrai te faire passer pour une amie d'enfance et personne n'en saura rien. Pour cela tu devras venir manger à ma table, et être gentil, enfin gentille-euh avec mes amis. ».

Evidemment, ce qu'Hermione lui proposait était au-dessus de tout ce qu'il aurait cru un jour pouvoir faire. Cependant, il ne souhaitait absolument pas que ses relations l'apprennent. _Par Merlin…_

- Bon va pour ça. Mais il faut que je m'habille…

- Oh pour ça, c'est facile.

Elle lui tendit un chemisier et une jupe ainsi que des sous-vêtements.

- Il va peut-être falloir les mettre à ta taille.

Malfoy observa la jupe avec dégout… Lui en fille… Qui aurait cru. Quand il prit en main le soutien gorge, il s'exclama « Moi porter ça ? Jamais ».

Elle lui expliqua que les filles devaient en mettre, « Surtout quand Dame Nature ne nous a pas oubliées » dit-elle d'un air complice.

Draco observa ledit soutien-gorge. Autant se suicider le plus rapidement et le plus dignement possible, décida-t-il

- J'abandonne, jamais je ne porterai ce truc là. Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ma mort.

- Allez, ne fais pas ta chochotte… »

Entendant ces mots, Draco se déshabilla devant l'autre jeune fille et enfila le tout.

- Alors heureuse ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois… pensa-t'elle, … Décidément, elle était magnifique, euh il bien sûr.

**Lache ton review (ou pas).**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour,**

**Voici la suite des événements.**

* * *

La nuit était enfin tombée

La nuit était enfin tombée. Draco était seul dans son lit, il était étendu, nu, silencieux. C'était idiot à dire, mais il avait attendu ce moment toute la fin de journée. Il allait enfin savoir ce qu'une fille ressentait. Il commença par caresser son visage. Il était plus fin qu'à l'habitude. Puis, il effleura ses lèvres et continua sa route vers sa gorge. Il fut surpris de ne pas y trouver la bosse habituelle. La pomme d'Adam était absente. Il descendit vers son épaule, plus fine, plus féminine, il osa enfin s'approcher des deux monts sur son torse. Il caressa les flans pour remonter vers les pointes. C'était doux. Moelleux. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en toucher. Mais là, il pouvait ressentir. C'était agréable. Pas très bandant... En même temps, il ne pouvait plus trop... C'était juste tendre. Pas vraiment excitant. Il essaya d'être un peu plus violent. Les tétons firent leur apparition, mais non décidément, ce n'était pas si érogène que ça en fait.

Il glissa ses fines mains vers son ventre. Laissant un doigt chatouiller son nombril. Il ressentit une vague électrique dans son bas du dos. Il s'y attarda donc quelques instants. Puis il continua, toujours plus bas. Il posa ses doigts sur la toison blonde qui s'étalait sur son pubis. Les poils étaient plus doux que sur son lui masculin. Il frotta la chair de sa paume. Puis vient taquiner son intimité avec un premier doigt. Il écarta les lèvres pour sentir sa propre chaleur. Il l'avait déjà fait. Mais comme pour sa poitrine, il voulait savoir que ça faisait. C'était doux. Humide. Il frotta son doigt, puis l'enfonça d'un coup. Surpris, il fit quelques va-et-vient. Il éprouvait un peu de plaisir, mais ce n'était pas pareil qu'une partie d'onanisme masculin. Il se mit donc en tête de penser qu'une autre personne était occupée à le masturber. Et là, il savoura une vague de plaisir. Il entreprit de titiller son clitoris. C'était si sensible. Il y avait été un peu fort. Et toute envie fut coupée.

"Et merde".

Frustré de ne finalement pas avoir vraiment apprécié son plaisir solitaire, il se remémora les événements de la journée.

**0-O-0**

- Bon, il faut te trouver un nom. As-tu une idée ?

- Alicya ?

- Bof

- Je sais, Drayana, comme ça on pourra t'appeler Dray ce sera plus simple pour toi de te rappeler que tu es, enfin que tu n'es pas qui tu pensais être…

- Drayana ? Mais c'est idiot comme prénom et puis, ça ne sonne pas très normal…

- Tu as une autre idée ? Miss-je-sais-tout

- Hey c'est ton surnom ça ! Pourquoi pas Adriana, ça pourrait tout autant donner Dray, et puis tu ne dois pas justifier le pourquoi tu m'appellerais Dray…

Euh, sinon on est sensée se connaître d'où ?

- Bah, je peux t'avoir rencontrée durant un voyage à l'étranger. Je suppose que tu ne voudras jamais te faire passer pour une moldue, donc il va falloir que tu t'inventes un passé à Beaubatons. Tu sais prendre l'accent français ?

- Je peux inventer une famille anglaise partie vivre en France, ce qui justifierait mon manque d'accent et Beaubaton.

La recherche d'une nouvelle vie excitait un peu Draco, encore une chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais. « Adriana Boncoeur. »

- Boncoeur ? Non mais ça va pas Granger…

- Ben quoi ? C'est un simple jeu de mot, mal foie, mal bon, foie cœur, Boncoeur. Arrête de rougir, je suis certaine que ça te plait comme petit nom. Bon tu es prêt ? Euh faut que je m'y fasse, surtout pour ne pas me méprendre devant les autres, tu es prête ?

_Hauts les cœurs… Je peux le faire… _

- Oui allons-y.

Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur Malfoy-fille. Le chemisier blanc jurait avec ses cheveux.

« Ça ne va pas, regarde toi dans une glace… Tu n'es pas assez Malfoy et je ne voudrai surtout pas te retirer ça… Mets plutôt cette chemise bleu ciel »

Sans poser de question, le jeune homme s'activa.

Décidément, ça lui allait beaucoup mieux. La jupe bleu marine lui arrivait mi-mollet, ce qui permettait d'apercevoir les longues et fines jambes de la demoiselle.

« J'ai comme dans l'idée que ce n'est pas ton style vestimentaire. J'en suis désolée. Si tu veux, nous pourrions aller faire les courses cet après-midi pendant la sortie à Prés-au-lard. »

Non conscient du style très classique de sa tenue, Malfoy était plutôt occupé à réciter son rôle de parfaite petite demoiselle copine à Granger, ce qui signifiait pas de « Potter » ni et « belette » et encore moins de « sang de bourbe ».

_Merlin que la journée sera longue._

« Bon, on avance Granger ? Euh pardon ma Mione toujours-trop-sympa-avec-ses-copines... »

_Mais comment je vais tenir ?_

Malfoy restait collée à Hermione dans les couloirs. En effet, les rares personnes encore présentes au château le dévisageaient. Il entendait des murmures sur son passage.

_Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu deux filles marcher dans les couloirs ? Et merde, il manquerait plus que la potion ne fasse déjà plus effet. Suis-je redevenu un homme ?_

Petite vérification discrète. _Non ça va, toujours une fille…_

« Euh Adriana, t'as fini de te peloter dans les couloirs ? »

La jeune fille nommée rougit. _Elle va me prendre pour un pervers…_

Elles entrèrent dans la grande salle. Harry et Ron souriaient à la vue de leur amie. Draco put apercevoir une lueur d'envie dans les yeux du survivant quand celui-ci le regarda.

_Et voilà que je fais de l'effet à l'autre héros-la-vie-est-triste. Pitié._

Hermione marmonna un « n'oublie pas de sourire » et salua ses amis.

- Bonjour les garçons. Je vous présente Adriana Boncoeur, une amie qui va rester avec nous pendant les vacances. Adriana, voici Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter.

- Appelle moi Ron. Enchanté.

- Sa-salut Adr-driana.

- Potter… Le célèbre survivant de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Harry rougit encore plus à l'évocation de sa célébrité.

- Non, juste Harry, simple étudiant de Poudlard, ami d'Hermione Granger.

- Si tu insistes, Harry.

_Mouais, pour quelques temps…Vivement ma forme masculine pour l'envoyer paître._

Draco s'installa à la table des rouges et or sans prononcer le « eurk » qui lui passait par la tête. Il se mit à se servir copieusement du repas du soir.

- Wahou ! Elle a un solide appétit ta copine. Je suis certain que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle.

- Ron ! Toi, tu n'es qu'un estomac sur patte.

Ils finirent par manger en bavardant de tout et de rien. Draco était perdu dans ses pensées. Combien de temps allait-il rester comme cela et comment une fille brillante comme Granger pouvait fréquenter deux abrutis pareils. Il soupira de ras-le-bol.

- Oh. On t'ennuie tant que ça ? Demanda Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil à faire pâlir une gargouille.

- Euh non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Je pensais à mes amis.

Soudainement intéressés par la vie de la nouvelle compagne de table, les deux garçons se mirent à lui poser des dizaines de questions. Draco inspira un grand coup avant de répondre aux questions.

Une fois le repas finit, Hermione invoqua des valises à ranger pour déguerpir de la grande salle. Arrivées dans le salon des préfets-en-chef,

- Tu ne t'en es pas trop mal sorti.

- Le mensonge fait parti de mes qualités Granger. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps… Le mensonge et le charme.

Elles se préparent pour aller à Prés au lard. Draco choisit lui-même les magasins où acheter ses nouvelles fournitures. Il connaissait bien les couturiers pour femmes, ayant l'habitude d'accompagner sa propre mère. Il entreprit de relooker un peu Hermione. Selon lui, même en temps que fille, il ne pouvait décemment pas fréquenter quelqu'un d'aussi peu attentif à son soin. Il passa dans un salon de beauté choisir du maquillage. _Autant jouer le jeu._ Ça l'amusait comme un fou. Il pouvait faire de son corps tout ce qu'il voulait. De plus, il pouvait jouer avec Granger… Elle n'avait aucune force pour le dissuader. Oh certes elle pouvait le faire chanter. Mais… Il savait qu'elle ne le dirait jamais, pas après avoir promis de ne rien dire.

Armées de leur nouveau vestiaire, arborant une chevelure au poil, elles rentrèrent bras dessus bras dessous au château.

Elles s'étaient bien amusées. Encore une chose que Draco n'avouerait même pas sous la torture.

**Lache ta review (ou pas).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

**je dois avouer être très surprise du nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu.**

**Je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir une seule... \o/  
**

**Encore un chapitre court. Mais promis, j'essaierai de faire mieux après.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le dimanche à l'aurore, Hermione réveilla Malfoy pour commencer les recherches.

- J'ai bien réfléchi cette nuit. Aujourd'hui, je m'occupe des métamorphoses hommes/femmes et toi des potions de transformations telle que le polynectare et tout ce que tu peux trouver. Si on ne trouve rien là dedans, on devra se renseigner dans « Potions ratées, vie gâchée », peut-être que ce livre pourra nous aider. Oui, je devine ta question, pourquoi ne pas commencer par là, tout simplement parce que c'est trop négatif pour le moral. Et qu'il faut d'abord s'y connaître un maximum sur les transformations dites « normales ».

Malfoy écoutait vaguement le discours de sa colocataire, il s'étira et baragouina :

- Hum hum, si tu veux. On pourrait commencer par se doucher, puis déjeuner ? Enfin, je dis ça parce que moi, je suis humain.

C'était devenu leur quotidien. Petit-déjeuner, bibliothèque, déjeuner, bibliothèque, dîner, bibliothèque, puis après le couvre-feu, lecture dans le salon des préfets. Une journée pratiquement normale pour Hermione, mais totalement emmerdante pour Malfoy.

Au bout de trois jours, il craqua.

- Granger, j'en ai ma claque. On ne trouve rien. J'ai mal aux yeux, je veux un peu vivre moi.

- Comment oses-tu ? Je perds de MES vacances pour TE trouver une solution. Et toi, tu en as marre ? Nan mais c'est dingue ça !

- Transformation ou pas, tu aurais passé tes vacances dans cette bibliothèque ou au chevet de tes petits amis Saint Potty et goinfre belette. Et puis je suis certain que ça t'amuse…

Hermione ne savait pas mentir. Bien sur que ça la passionnait. Elle accorda à Draco son après-midi.

- Amuse-toi à martyriser quelques premières années.

_Gna gna gna, amuse-toi…Fichu Granger. Elle a un don pour m'énerver._

Il sorti en vitesse de la bibliothèque. Pour mieux tomber sur Potter et Weasley.

_Je suis maudit. Merlin ? Que t'ai-je fait ?_

Mode Adriana enclenché :

- Harry, Ron, hello vous deux.

- Salut Adriana, dis, on ne vous voit pas souvent toi et Mione.

- Bof, tu sais, si nous sommes amies, ce n'est pas pour rien. NOUS partageons la même passion pour les livres et ce qu'ils nous apprennent.

- C'est dommage. Vraiment. Je… Enfin, nous aurions voulu passer un peu plus de temps avec toi, histoire de faire connaissance…

_Oh, comme c'est mignon, un Potty qui rougit. Lamentable._

Draco rattrapa un « tss » hautain, tout près à sortir de ses lèvres.

- C'est vraiment dommage. Bon, excusez-moi, j'allais juste aux toilettes des filles. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Bonne journée.

_Pour ma journée de tranquillité, c'est mort. Et je ne me vois pas retourner chez Granger en lui disant que ses crétins m'harcelaient._

Il retourna pourtant auprès d'Hermione, s'assis sans un mot, fusilla du regard la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à lui poser une question et se mit à lire.

Le soir même, alors qu'Hermione attendait son tour pour se laver, un cri retentit dans tout l'appartement. La griffondor inquiète se précipita dans la salle de bain. Adriana, elle ne voyait qu'elle, un instant, ce n'était plus Draco, mais juste une magnifique jeune femme à moitié nue.

- Adria-euh Dra- Non, Malfoy ! Y'a un problème ?

- Je vais mourir !

_Rien que ça_, pensa la brune.

- Et pour quelle raison je te prie ?

- Mais, mais tu vois bien… Je suis blessé.

Hermione scruta le corps -sublime- de la jeune fille. Non, il n'y avait rien… Ah si, une trainée de sang sur l'intérieur de la jambe.

- Remonte ta serviette pour voir d'où ça vient.

Voyant la peur dans le regard de Draco, elle comprit que ce n'était pas une simple blessure à la jambe. Il fallut attendre qu'il lui indique d'un vague geste son entrejambe avant qu'elle réalise qu'elle était le problème. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un fou rire.

- Tu as fini de te foutre de moi ? Je saigne, ce n'est pas normal !

Inspirant profondément, Hermione commenta d'un ton professoral :

- Sache, ô grand Draco Malfoy, digne héritier de la famille Malfoy, blablabla, que tu n'es qu'une fille en ce moment.

Ne remarquant aucune réaction dudit Malfoy, elle continua :

- Pour faire un bébé, il faut non seulement un spermatozoïde fournis par l'homme, mais également un ovule fourni par la femme. L'homme se débarrasse de son surplus de façon aléatoire, mais la femme a tous les mois ses règles… ça te rappelle quelque chose maintenant ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles Granger ?

- Quoi tu n'as jamais eu de copines « indisponibles » ?

Elle était nerveuse… A dix-sept ans, Malfoy devait connaître quand même un minimum de la vie non ? Devant l'air incrédule –limite idiot- de Malfoy, elle sorti de la pièce en lançant un : « reste couché, avec une bouillotte si tu te sens pas très bien. Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose ».

Elle revient les yeux rougis parlant toute seule :

- mais comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien remarqué. Je suis stupide, voilà, c'est la seule solution…

- Granger, ça te dérangerait de m'expliquer pourquoi tu viens seulement de prendre conscience de ta bêtise ?

- Je… Comment dire… Je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Je ne connais pas tout. Je n'avais jamais osé en parler avec les autres filles. Je viens d'apprendre. Je suis nulle. Ici, il suffit de prendre une potion une fois pas an : contraceptif efficace et en même temps pas de soucis de « truc de filles ». Je… Pardon Draco.

Elle se lança dans l'explication du fonctionnement du corps humain, puis des méthodes moldues durant les mauvaises périodes du mois. Le long de la conversation, Draco palissait de plus en plus. _Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Un truc en coton dans moi ? N'importe quoi !! Je refuse ! Aïeuh._ Il éclata en larmes.

- ça, ça fait aussi parti des choses déplaisantes. Sensibilité à fleur de peau et besoin de tendresse.

Accablé de douleur –sur jouant d'après la brune- Draco passa deux jours allongé dans son lit.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient occupés à lire au coin du feu, Draco ne put s'empêcher de partager une réflexion qu'il se faisait depuis plusieurs jours.

"Dis moi Hermione, tu comptes annoncer quand à tes petits copains que tu préfères les filles? Voyons, être amie avec le survivant sans le vouloir et réussir à refuser toutes les avances de son acolyte, c'est que tu ne peux pas aimer les hommes..." Il la regardait pensivement.

" ça ne te regarde pas Malfoy".

"Malfoy? Mmh on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible... Mais ça m'intéresse. Je n'aime pas les hommes. Et pourtant j'éprouve le besoin de savoir ce qu'une fille peut ressentir quand on lui fait correctement l'amour."

"Sers-toi de tes mains."

"Justement, si il y'a bien une chose que j'ai remarqué, c'est que mon corps refuse de prendre du plaisir seul. Mon corps féminin bien sur... J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aide. Et je me dis que tu pourrais peut-être m'apprendre tout ça. Et en même temps apprendre tout ça."

Hermione semblait troublée. Elle n'était pas certaine de ses orientations. Elle était jeune et très curieuse. C'était une de ses plus grandes faiblesses. Découvrir de nouvelles choses, apprendre des sensations inconnues, ce besoin de tout connaître… Malfoy était si belle. Cette voix était si suave, si douce, si frémissante. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Personne ne saurait.

Elle s'approcha donc de son ennemi. Non, elle, pour l'instant, ELLE était l'objet de ses interrogations. Et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une... Deux... Trois... Malfoy lui lécha la lèvre inférieure comme une invitation à approfondir ce baiser. Pendant un instant, leurs langues se goûtaient.

Décidément, on n'a vraiment pas les même impressions en étant une fille qu'en étant un garçon. Il passa sa délicate main sur la nuque de la Griffondor. Il reprit sa langue, et lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

" C'est assez pour une première approche. Merci Granger."

* * *

**Hoyohoyo premier bisou. Tout le monde applaudit des deux pieds.**

**A la semaine prochaine sans doute pour le prochain chapitre. **

**Lâche ta review, ou pas.**

* * *


End file.
